Kiss Under The Mistletoe
by Aki Kaede
Summary: [Oneshot] It is a Christmas tradition that 2 people have to kiss if they are under the mistletoe. How does Athrun try to get his kiss from Cagalli on Christmas? AC, KL, MM [Christmas fic]


Author's notes: My second Gundam Seed Christmas fic.

This fic will feature more characters but it will be AsuCaga. Hehe...

Again the title has absolutely no creativity as I can't come up with a nice enough title in time for Christmas.

Anyway, enjoy this fic and please review!

Merry Christmas everbody! Happy holidays!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of its characters.

**

* * *

**

**Kiss Under The Mistletoe **

"Ittadakimasu!" A large group of people consisting of five adults and the rest children said out loud as they began tucking in to the delicious feast spread out in front of them.

"Now you boys!" Lacus gently coaxed two boys who were fighting over the food. "There's lots more! No need to fight!" The two boys immediately obeyed and ceased their little tiff.

"Wow! That was one great Christmas dinner!" A girl commented. "I wish everyday was Christmas!"

"Let's clear this up quick!" A boy told her. "Then we can play games!"

Everyone was helping with the clearing up after the sumptuous Christmas dinner. The orphanage was a lively place this Christmas. Lacus, Kira and Reverend Malchio were there as usual, but there were some more guests. Athrun, Cagalli as well as Mwu and Murrue and Kisaka and Mirialla were there too. The children were excited for they had never so much company before, and also because they could see some of their favourite people who were so busy they never had the time to visit the entire year, especially Cagalli. Being the Representative of Orb was no easy task and it sapped all her time and energy.

"Cagalli! Come here!" A girl pulled a surprised Cagalli into their games. Soon everyone was pulled into the games of the children.

* * *

"Ah!" Cagalli panted as she took a small rest from all the games.

"Man!" Cagalli mumbled to herself. "All that sedentary work is making me lose my stamina! I'm not as fit as I used to be!"

"But you are getting thinner day by day!" a voice said.

Cagalli turned to see a pair of emerald eyes gazing at her.

"You heard that?" Cagalli asked before mentally slapping herself. _"He's a Coordinator, its no surprise he could hear that." _

"Yes Cagalli." Athrun answered. "You are not working out and yet you are getting thinner everyday!"

"Really?" Cagalli gave Athrun a small smile. "Then I should be the envy of girls in Orb! Not working out but yet getting slimmer!" she joked.

"Very funny princess!" Athrun laughed sarcastically as he stared at the night sky. "The kids won't have a white Christmas here." He commented.

Cagalli nodded in agreement. "But at least they would not freeze. Snow is beautiful, but cold."

"I'm surprised you actually have the time to spare for Christmas." Athrun glanced at Cagalli.

"Christmas is the season of giving." Cagalli said. "The ministers insisted on giving me a day off. Well that's what they claim."

"They are right!" Athrun said with a smile plastered across his features. "Oh yes!" a mischievous grin had replaced the smile. "Speaking of which, do you know another Christmas tradition?"

"Giving presents, singing Christmas carols, having Christmas dinner, Christmas pudding, what else?" Cagalli asked.

The mischievous grin was still stuck on Athrun's face. "Oh, so don't you know that if two people are under the mistletoe, they have to kiss."

"But there is no mistletoe here." Cagalli scanned the room. "So there is no way you can steal a kiss from me!" Cagalli smirked.

Athrun's eyes widened. _"So she caught it. She's not so easy to trick after all."_ He thought. _"But I'm not done yet…"_

"Really?" Athrun tried to act innocent. "Then what's this?" he stared on top of him.

Cagalli followed his gaze and a shocked expression took over her victorious smirk. Athrun held a mistletoe plant over their heads!

"So." Athrun teased. "Should I get my kiss now?"

Cagalli glared at Athrun. "No fair! That's cheating!" she cried out as she jumped and tried to get the mistletoe out of Athrun's hands. However he was much taller than her and plus the fact that he had Coordinator reflexes, he attempts were futile.

"It's a Christmas tradition!" Athrun smirked and with one movement, he swooped Cagalli in for a kiss with his free hand.

Cagalli struggled at first but then relented. Athrun's soft kisses were irresistible. He had coaxed her to comply using his kiss. She threw her hands over his shoulder as the both of them engaged in a passionate lip lock.

"Ahem!" A clearing of the throat forced the couple away from each other. Athrun and Cagalli raised their eyes to meet dozen of little ones, some disapproving ones and two amused ones. Some of the children were unable to see what was going on as they eyes were being shielded from the scene.

"What do you think you are doing Athrun?" Kira said in a dangerous tone as Athrun gulped. "In front of the children too!"

"Err…" Athrun tried to put in the right words. "Kissing under the mistletoe?"

Athrun began to worry about his safety as Kira fumed. He was scary when he was angry, especially when it concerned his twin sister.

"But I often see Kira nii-chan kissing Lacus nee-chan!" A boy commented.

"Me too!" A girl agreed, nodding her head.

At this, the angry fumes around Kira quickly vanished as his face turned beet-red. Lacus, finding this situation interesting, decided to add to his embarrassment. She went over to Kira and kissed him on the cheek.

"Laclaclaclaclaclaclac…" Kira stammered, his face blushing like a tomato as he stared at Lacus who was smiling innocently.

Mwu laughed out loud and gave Murrue a sudden kiss which earned him a gasp and another red face. Athrun decided to join in the fun and took Cagalli in for another kiss. The children all cheered together and clapped their hands happily.

"Don't you wish at this time there is someone by your side?" Mirialla said to Kisaka with a sad smile. "You should get a wife Colonel Kisaka!" she joked, hitting him on the arm playfully, her sadness momentarily gone.

"And you should get a boyfriend too Miss Hawwe!" Kisaka replied.

Mirialla sighed. "Boys are just too difficult for me…" Then she pointed to Kira and Athrun after all their kissing has ended and the two guys were caught in something else. "Don't you think they are crazy?"

Kisaka looked at Kira and Athrun, and agreed with what Mirialla said.

* * *

Author's notes: I didn't know how to end the story so I just did it this way... Wonder what Athrun and Kira were doing? The point is, I don't know either... :P

Sorry all DXM fans! I didn't put Dearka in here as I thought he would be in PLANT. And I do not know if Kisaka has a wife and children. If he has, just pretend he doesn't in this fic.

Enjoy this Christmas fic and please review!

Enjoy your Christmas too! Merry Christmas!


End file.
